


To Die For

by siIverpheonix



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siIverpheonix/pseuds/siIverpheonix
Summary: Playlist: open.spotify.com/playlist/2XDylZetgKcKJbU23pf30CDon't read if you haven't read Red Queen. Very short chapters.
Relationships: Maven Calore/Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Maven**

This gun is heavy and I'm not used to using it. I swear under my breath. I should be stronger thank this. That's how mother taught me to be. 

"Struggling?" comes a voice from beside me. I look over and see a boy around my age standing only a few feet away from me. He's smaller than me and has chestnut brown hair and piercing green eyes. 

"No" I reply firmly, "I'm doing just fine"

He grins at me, "Good to know. I'm Thomas"

"Maven." I expect him to realise I'm silver and a royal but he doesn't seem to care.

"Cool."

"How come you are at the battlefront so early? Isn't the conscription age eighteen?"

"Yes but my father got me in earlier. Said it would make me more of a man."

"Oh right same with me"

He smiles comfortingly, "There's no need to lie to me, Maven Calore. I know the color of your blood"

I step back, startled, "I'm sorry, I should leave"

He grabs my arm and my cheeks turn silver, "It's fine. I don't care about your blood type"

"You- you don't" I ask quietly

"Of course not." he says, "now pay attention, you don't want to get yourself killed"

I nod and try to focus on my gun but I can't stop looking at him. What's wrong with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thomas**

I'm watching his eyes again. The mysterious silver boy sits across the table from me. It's only been a week since I met him but I'm already head over heels for him. I know he's avoiding me. Looks like he couldn't avoid me this time. I smile a little. He's completely oblivious to my love for him. How that can be possible, I don't know. I'm not exactly discreet. 

"Why are you staring at me" he asks, annoyed.

"Because your eyes are beautiful" I say with a grin

"Well so are yours" he replies in his usual confused tone. Damn, I really want to kiss him.

I put down my cards, "I win" I say

"Again" he replies, frowning, "Why are you so good at this?"

"I guess I'm just amazing"

"Yes, you are amazing Tommy"

I smile, "It's our shift now"

"It sure is" he says, standing up slowly and walking out of the dark shelter with me close behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Maven

What the hell was that? I think. Are my eyes really that beautiful? His certainly are. There has got to be something wrong with me. Am I ill? Maybe it's the sleep loss. I've never felt like this toward someone. 

We walk out together into the trench where the guns firing are so loud I can hardly hear myself think. At least Thomas is there. His presence comforts me. I've given up all hope of avoiding him. He just keeps following me. 

I feel dizzy but lift my gun up and lean against the trench walls, trying to focus. I can see a bullet flying towards my head but I can't move. It's going to hit me soon. I brace myself for the impact but it doesn't come. I feel warm hands on my waist and am pulled down just in time. My vision is blurred but I can just make out Thomas on top of me.

"Maven, what the fuck do you think your doing?" He shouts

I don't answer. I can't.

"Mave, answer me" he repeats

I take time to process the situation. He just saved my life. Why? I don't know. Why would a red ever want to save a Silver? "Thank you" I murmur

He nods and steps back, "Never do that again" 

And then I realise. I've fallen deeply in love with this boy. Oh god what have I done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maven**

I open the letter. It's from mother. She says I'll be going back in a few months. I should be happy but somehow I feel empty. Maybe it's Thomas. I really hope not. It's been over a month now since he saved me but it feels like yesterday. I can still feel his arms around my waist, pulling me to safety. We haven't spoken since. We have played cards together but in silence.

As I walk to my private bunker, I know he's following me. I can sense is steady heartbeat. How is he always so calm? 

"I know you're there" I call out

He takes a step closer to me but I don't turn round, "Why are you following me?" I ask

"It's a lot quieter here" he says, not answering me.

"That's why I chose it" I reply, "I like things to be peaceful"

"It's nice"

"Thanks"

"What's wrong"

"Nothing"

He nods but I know he doesn't believe me. I sit down, "Why haven't you talked to me?" he asks

"Why haven't you talked to me" I reply dryly

He smiles, "That's the Mave I like"

 _The mave I like_. He likes a part of me? No one likes any of me why is Thomas any different? 

"So what's actually wrong?" he asks

"A letter came." I pass it to him

"Shouldn't you be happy? You're finally getting out of this place. Many would do anything for a letter like this."

"I know I should be happy. But I'm not."

Neither of us speaks for the next few minutes. 

"Mave?" 

"Yeah"

"Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't be glad either"

I frown at him, "Why not?"

"I have friends here. Wouldn't leave them for the world"

"I wouldn't leave you for the world" _shit._ I shouldn't have said that. 

He smiles shyly, "I guess I should go now. I have work to catch up on"

"See you tomorrow Tommy"

"You too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thomas**

So does he like me? Or are we just friends? I hope he likes me. Imagine falling in love with the prince of Norta. It's like a fairytale. Except fairytales have happy endings. I sigh and lie back on my pillow. Of course he doesn't love me. I'm a red. I laugh bitterly. Of course he doesn't like me. I pull on my uniform and walk over to my post beside Maven.

"Sorry I had to leave last night" I say

"That's okay, I don't mind"

"You sure"

"Yeah. How about you come over to my room later?"

He actually invited me to his room. I can't believe it. "I- I'd love to. What are we doing?"

"I don't know, play cards, something like that"

"That sounds great" I mumble, feeling my cheeks go red.


End file.
